


[Podfic] Ghost Bride

by rhythmia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Crack Taken Seriously, Culture Clash is very subtle, Gen, Ghost Marriage, I am very East Asian, Izuna gets all the sweets, Izuna is beloved, Izuna is remembered, M/M, Madara is so confused, Naruto Founders Era, Obon (japanese festival), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Suicide mention, Tobirama Is A Little Shit, Tobirama finds peace, Tobirama gets married, Uchiha Izuna (sir not really appearing in this fic), Uchiha Izuna is still dead sorry, blink and you'll miss it culture clash, culture clash, except ghost marriage is not crack it's a real traditional practice, ghost-brides, how many ways can i derail the Fourth SHinobi War? even before it's begun, widow chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of drelfina's Ghost Bride.Tobirama killed Izuna on the battlefield.It jeopardized the entire idea of Peace - so he had to make reparation with his own life.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Ghost Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375273) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



> Thanks to Pod-O-Ween mod arkadyevna for your patience and support!

**Original text:** [Ghost Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375273) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina)

**Length:** 39:26, 27.0 MB including author's and reader's notes and outtakes at the end

**Podfic Bingo squares:** read angrily, lower vocal range, character death, boy slash

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/60fxua6poyrequ5/%255BNaruto%255D_Ghost_Bride_-_drelfina%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EAHasxwomMcXkJGxpDyJ6wS3UtlufJT0/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to drelfina for permission to record! This was also recorded for Pod-O-Ween for the trick prompts 'grave' and 'ritual'. Go check out the fabulous collection!

Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> end note:  
> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
